


Nightmares

by Megxolotl



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megxolotl/pseuds/Megxolotl
Summary: The Florpus didn't pass without consequence





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarfallGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfallGalaxy/gifts).

> I've been holding this in since two weeks ago

In her sleep, Gaz hears the sound of a thick cable snapping. She knows sound doesn't travel across space, but she still hears the sound's impossible echo, the ship's screams drowning out her brother's last words before they careen in opposite directions, and her family is lost to the stars.

* * *

When Dib falls asleep, he's running after the only thing that can save his planet, and his run is fueled by a desperate rage. He has lost his family, just as he found they loved him! He's more alone now than ever. When the horde of robots drowns him, his last thought is that he can't take this. He's not someone to be proud of. They were wrong.

* * *

When Zim lets himself sleep, despite not needing to, he sees a bright beam of blue light, cutting through the robots he's already grown too attached to. He sees the beam targeting him and doesn't run, his mission will be complete either way. He'll be acknowledged as the greatest Invader Irk has ever seen. GIR shoves him away, falling directly in the light's path.

* * *

They wake up screaming, crying for their families, relieved beyond words as they find them. They wake up their families, and hold them with a silent promise.

_ I won't let anything take you away._

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, happy hatching day to Vasquez!
> 
> Comments appreciated but not mandatory


End file.
